Maybe I can do this
by FanKnight
Summary: It's a party for the youngest digidestine's graduation! High school's over but what is just begining? Venture into Taichi's mind as he tries to say goodbye to Daisuke. But is this really goodbye? Oneshot. Taisuke.


FanKnight: Well I decided to do a rather different fan fiction this time round…been busy with a lot of personal matters…so this fic sort of just popped out of me. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Note: This is all from Taichi's point of view. So…if it gets a bit confusing…please leave a review and I'll do my best to revise it and repost…or just make a mental note…..more then likely it'll be the latter…as I'm rather busy these days.

-------------------------------------

"I can't do it Yama."

They murmurs of words, speaking hurt. The very idea of it all hurt. It was late, I knew that. He would be here any moment for the graduation party. I knew this also.

"Taichi…get up….you're the host of this party. You can't just sit here and mope."

"Yama…"

"Look…"

I could tell he was searching for the right words to motivate me to move myself into high gear. To put on the mask that I'd worn all through high school and once more become the invincible Yagami Taichi. I just don't think I can do it this time.

After all….

This would be the last time I get to see him.

The last time I would get to see Dai-

"-suke!"

"Yamato-san! Have you seen Taichi-Sempai? I've been looking everywhere for hi- Sempai!"

He quickly lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes just long enough for me to slip my mask on and quickly wipe my eyes.

"Daisuke."

I managed, slipping into the wonderfully played out role most of my friends knew me as.

"Bout time you got here."

He rolled his eyes, grinning ear to ear before the grin slowly faded from his face. Yama's eyes widened a little, as if surprised. He looked at Daisuke in a bit of contempt before smiling.

"I'll go tend to the party then. Give you two a chance to catch up."

"Yama wait!"

But he left me. That bastard….

I could see him speaking with Sora just outside the doorway to the room. Her face kept changing from concern, to shock, to concern. I suppose she finally decided on shock relief as she eyed me and smiled almost knowingly.

How I'm going to hurt those two for plotting against me….

"Sempai? Taichi….Taaaiiiiicchhhiiiiii…..TAI!"

I jumped at my name, blinking a bit as Daisuke was close to my face, a look of concern about his.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…sorry…kinda spaced out…what were you saying?"

"I…didn't say anything…."

"Oh….yeah….sorry…."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yup."

There's an awkward silence. I can tell he's thinking, he hasn't moved from in front of me either, I guess he forgot, or is planning on keeping me hostage. Not that I mind…he smells like cinnamon…it's refreshing really…

"Did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I got into Odaiba University."

I could feel my eyes widening in surprise.

"You applied there?"

"Of course."

"But…I thought you got a scholarship to …"

He laughed as this and sat next to me on my bed. Wait…why were we in my bedroom again? Oh right, I'd come in here to get away and try and sort out my feelings for….well damn! This isn't going to help at all!

"I did."

"Then…"

Was he hinting to something? Was he playing head games with me? No…not Daisuke….

"I just wanted to have options…"

"Oh."

"Why did you decide on Odaiba? I mean….you had at least a dozen offers!"

"Yeah…"

It was you really. I didn't want to leave you. I thought you needed me to stick around. But really…..I needed you. I still need you. But I'll never admit that to you. You have too much ahead of yourself…and I wont be the one to hold you back. Even if it kills me.

"So?"

"So….what?"

"You never answered my question!"

"Oh…heh…sorry…well…I dunno really…just kind of threw them into a hat and pulled one out I guess…."

"Oh…."

There was another silence, I couldn't look at him. But I could feel his eyes on me, he was trying to see through my mask….I could only shudder at the thought of that…. he see through it? I didn't know.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying."

"Wha? How da-"

"You paused. Your voice changed pitches. You refuse to make eye contact. Really Sempai….you're a terrible liar."

He stretched a little, taking his eyes off of me to enjoy the feel of his muscles stretching. I shivered at the thought of stretching those muscles for him. Oh bad Tai! Bad! Mind out of the gutter!

At least he knew me well enough to tell when I'm lying…wait…does that mean? Shit! He probably can see through my mask! Damn! I'm screwed.

"So…are you going to tell me what it is that's bothering you?"

"Uhm….I don't really…"

"It's ok if you don't want to….I'm just concerned is all."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring."

He laughed then, a real laugh. You can always tell with him. He looked at me then, and I could tell he knew. But there was something else behind that look. What was it?

"I'm your friend Taichi."

"You're more then that."

I shivered then, who knew words could have such an affect on people. Did he shiver then too? No…must be my imagination.

"I…am?"

"Of course."

"Oh…."

He was waiting for me to clarify. It was now or never really….but…could I really be that selfish?

"I think you should take one of the other ones."

No…I couldn't….after all….I had to have the courage to set him free right? And….if he really feels the same way…he'll come back….right? Maybe that's just my wishful thinking…but hope is what makes us human…at least…that's what Sora keeps telling me.

"What?"

"The scholarships. You should take one of the others. You need to explore the world. Get out of here."

He chuckled, an odd thing crossing his lips. What ever it was, a smile, a grin, a frown, it made me shiver. He looked at me then, that thing across his lips.

"I've been all around the digital world…I think I've had my taste of exploration for awhile…besides…I like Odaiba."

"But…."

"There's a reason for me to stay."

"There is?"

"Yup…"

"What's that?"

"You."

I blinked, I could feel my face warming up as he continued to look me in the eye. He didn't need to say anymore, and I knew then…..he could see through my mask. Damn him…but…wait! This means….does he….does he really?

"Well…you're throwing a party sempai. Might as well enjoy it right?"

He took my hand then and pulled me to my feet. I can still feel my face burning as he drags me out of my room. I don't….I don't understand. Does this mean he likes me? But…wait…when did he ever say….oh boy…

"Dai-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Huh…but…"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a grin; I knew I'd have melted had it not been for his head on mine. He came close then and tiled his head, his face slowly relaxing before he rose his eyebrows at me and just stood there too close to be counted as a friendly gesture. What was he waiting for? A kiss? When did he become so bold?

I licked my lips, a nervous habit I guess and he grinned at me again. My eyes glued to his lips as I looked from his lips to his eyes. Why was this so hard? I'm Yagami Taichi for crying out loud! I've dated plenty of people before! Kissed them too! But why was it….they look so soft…

Screw it. I can't take it any more.

Grabbing both sides of his face, he laughed for a second before I gave him all I had. His lips _are_ soft. It was our first kiss, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled away when I couldn't take the lack of oxygen anymore.

"Wow…"

I muttered, a small smile on his face as I stared at him.

"Bout time."

He replied which caused a round of applause.

"Wha..."

He just grinned and gave me a quick peck. God his lips are soft.

"I'll tell you later."

"Sounds like a date."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If you're lucky."

"I'm a pretty lucky guy."

He chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss.

Ok…so maybe I can do this…

-------------------------------

FanKnight: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And remember! I spray all of my fics with anti-flammable substances!


End file.
